staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Kwietnia 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (216); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Co czytać? - /7/; magazyn o książkach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Natura w Jedynce - Wulkaniczna odyseja cz. 1. Życie na popiołach (Life on Fire); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 2/7 (odc. 2/7); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2008); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Świat się kręci - /140/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:20 Wójt roku - Wójt roku 2013 - finał; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Przepis dnia - /90/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Wulkaniczna odyseja cz. 2. Narodziny wyspy (Life on Fire); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2857; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5961 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5961); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2572 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Drużyna A IV - odc. 10, Miłe sąsiedztwo (The A - Team IV, ep. 10, There Goes the Neighbourhood); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Jaka to melodia? - Extra /50/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Metr od świętości - Ferrari; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2858; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2573 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /141/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /91/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Chicago Fire - odc. 14/24 (Chicago Fire, ep. 14, A Little Taste) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 5 dni wojny (Five Days of War (aka Five Days of August)) - txt. str. 777; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Metr od świętości - Ferrari; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Ekstradycja III - odc. 6/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 52; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Abyś dzień święty święcił; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 486; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1106 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 266 Ekshibicjonista; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 35 Tunezja (132) "Mahdia"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mały Indianin - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (31) - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1056 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 60 "Gwiazda rocka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 61 "Biznes is biznes" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/80; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1106 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1107 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1057; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 791; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Indyjskie grubasy (India's supersize kids); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 19/24 (Modern family ep. (Game Changer)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 20/24 (Modern family ep. (Benched)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Szczecin 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 15.04 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9 07:50 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 15.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Wyprzedzić chorobę - Wrzodziejące zapalenie jelita grubego; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 15.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Śladami Karola Wojtyły; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 11:20 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 2 - okolice Wieliczki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:35 Wszystko po krakowsku - A wszystko to Ty... - Jubileusz Marka Grechuty - Koncert Galowy SFP cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Cudzoziemcy - odc. 3; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:40 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Obrazy z fabryki śmierci; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 17:20 Zapiski Łazęgi - Latarnia w Niechorzu; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Barka - odc. 383; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:01 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9 18:03 Sprawa polityczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:17 Zawsze po; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:27 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:39 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:41 Zawsze po; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:15 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 19:18 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:59 Sprawa polityczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:11 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:14 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 172 (odc. 172); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:26 Program publicystyczny 20:36 JAN PAWEŁ II - Jan Paweł II z rodzinami; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:41 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej - Kronika z dnia 15.04.1996; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 15.04 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:01 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:03 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:23 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 Para mieszana; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:15 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Pogoda - 15.04 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2605 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 42 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 233 Sezon: 5 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 234 Sezon: 5 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 31 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 277 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 12 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 7 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1880 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 32 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1312 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 639 Sezon: 12 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 529 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1881 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 178 20:05 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia Odcinek: 2 21:40 Nigdy więcej 0:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 96 Sezon: 5 0:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 97 Sezon: 5 1:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 98 Sezon: 5 1:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 99 Sezon: 5 2:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 101 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1608 TVN 5:55 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3891 6:15 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 916 7:55 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 60 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1396 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 316 12:10 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2304 13:10 Szpital Odcinek: 195 14:10 Kryminalni Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1147 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2305 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 317 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 196 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3892 20:05 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 1 20:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1901 20:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1148 21:30 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 8 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 1012 0:05 Na językach Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 1:05 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor Odcinek: 3 2:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3892 2:20 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1251 3:40 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2305 4:35 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:10 Świat się kręci - /140/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (217); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 7/19 Viola; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1058 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 1/7* - Plac Napoleona - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Funkcje lasu; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 921* - Zaakceptować dziecko; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Fascynujące Śląskie - Ewa Gołębiowska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /4/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Indie - Włodek (453); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Metr od świętości - Ferrari; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 19. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Zakład dla normalnych - piosenki Jana Wołka cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Notacje - Jan Peszek. Aktor wiarygodny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1058 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 10 - Jak na to wpadłeś, Kajetanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 132 - Radar (Ojciec Mateusz X odc. 11) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /24/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Wietnam - lekcja (454); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 30) - Kto jest w Polsce prześladowany: ateiści czy katolicy?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Korczak z Warszawy; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 7/19 Viola; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 10 - Jak na to wpadłeś, Kajetanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 132 - Radar (Ojciec Mateusz X odc. 11) - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Metr od świętości - Ferrari; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1058; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Polonia w Komie - Wietnam - lekcja (454); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 05:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Warszawianka; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia